Nosebleed
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura was never into bikini girls, big boobs or ass. The only exception is bra-pads. AU MadoHomu


Nosebleed

Homura was never into bikini girls, big boobs or ass. The only exception is bra-pads. AU MadoHomu

* * *

><p>The large sand and the beautiful sea were really appealing to Homura who enjoyed peace the most. But hundred of random people, who she wished would just disappear in an instant, were playing on the beach she was trying to relax at. It was the fifteenth time when some people threw a beach ball at her.<p>

She wasn't sure if they were trying to get her attention and wanting her to join the game or their aiming skills just sucks.

Homura wiped off the sweat on her forehead and took off her shaded sunglasses, setting them on her stomach and picked up the packet of ice lemon tea from the sandy ground and sucked the juice from the straw. She continued doing it until there was no more liquid left.

She shook the packet, making sure the drink was finished before standing up form her comfortable beach chair and dusting off her shorts as she turned to approached to the venders. But before she reached, Sayaka suddenly appeared out of nowhere and collided into Homura.

"Sorry." The blue-haired girl muttered as she rubbed her forehead. She looked up and blinked at the other girl who was staring at her with a skeptical look.

"Good timing!" Sayaka suddenly exclaimed, she jumped a little and her boobs bounced a bit in her tight bikini. Homura blinked before her brows furrowed into an unpleasant frown and Sayaka's loud screeching voice piercing right into her ears.

"What?" Homura spat.

"Do you have extra swimming costume?"

"I'm not going swimming, so I didn't bring any." Homura drawled.

Sayaka clicked her tongue and walked away, not even giving any explanation to Homura for asking her for an extra swimming costume. As the said girl watched her skipping towards Mami who was lying on the sand sunbathing all alone like some loner, she realized how flat Sayaka's ass was.

\Tick-Tock/

A few moments later, Homura, who realized how quiet the beach was, without a presence of a few people raised from her beach chair and looked around. She found Mami still alone like forever, Sayaka and Kyoko helping each other applying some sun lotion on their back and a few other cameo characters who aren't as pretty as she is playing some balls and swimming in the sea.

Knowing she doesn't have many friends, Homura lifted just a hand and with her five fingers, she slowly start to count her friends and take notice of their presence so she could guess who wasn't here. That was the point when she realize someone was indeed missing.

Pink.

'Madoka.'

"Hey!"

Kyoko and Sayaka looked up and waved excitedly for their friend's arrival. Mami was just… Mami.

Homura turned and her eyes widened. There, was her only friend she trust, skipping towards her with the compatible yellow bikini costume she was wearing and two ice pops in her hand.

"Hey Sayaka and Kyoko!" Madoka waved, but she was heading towards Homura's direction.

'She's so cute.' Homura's mouth opened a little bigger.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka skipped towards the said girl and handed out an ice pop. "The weather is hot, an ice pop can cool you down!"

'Wait a minute…'

Homura's eyes trailed down to Madoka's bosom and Homura blinked rapidly.

'Her boobs are incredibly large today…'

Madoka's eyes carefully traced Homura's line of attention and stared at her own breast. The pinkette then started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"My zip for my swimsuit is spoilt. Sayaka borrowed a bikini costume from Mami instead." Madoka sighed and pointed at a bikini shop beside the food shop. "The bikini sold there cost a bomb. But I have to buy a lot of bra-pads in order to stop the bra from being too loose. You do know how _huge_ Mami's boobs are." Madoka emphasized her point by making a huge circle with her arms.

"It's O.K." Homura's voice was starting to become hoarse. "It's definitely O.K"

"Homura-chan! Are you alright? Your face is turning very red. I think you should just eat the ice pop." Madoka shoved the ice pop right in front of Homura's face but it didn't work.

She slowly fell right into Madoka's arm as both of them were slammed onto the sandy soft sand as the pinkette continued slapping onto Homura's cheek to wake her up.

A trickle of red liquid slowly slide down Homura's nose as her eyes became a large swirl. She knew buy the time she woke up, her reputation for being cool and the iciest-cold princess would be gone forever.

But she doesn't mind. Watching Madoka in bikini with bra-pad for big-sized boobs was a wish come true. She'll definitely wish for that if she were to meet some random cat that asked her for a wish in exchange to become a witch-slayer.


End file.
